The present invention relates generally to rendering an image of a garment on a digital photograph of a person and, more particularly, to methods and systems for selecting a digital photograph for garment overlay based on analytics.
Increasingly more shoppers are buying items of clothing online rather than in physical stores. However around 40% of clothing bought online is later returned—far higher than the rate of return at physical stores. Part of the problem of online shopping for clothing is the purchaser cannot try on the item for fit. But the problem persists when buying items of clothing for other people. This can be partially attributed to the difficulty in visualizing an item of clothing on a person without seeing that item of clothing on a person. And while visualizing single items is hard, visualizing how whole outfits will look is even harder.